Sanity Not Included
by TaylorIsaFox
Summary: Aleece was captured and brought on an ship that crashed on abandon planet along with other people and another Criminal like herself. The other Criminal like herself Was Richard B. Riddick. What will happen? (Riddick x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, So I deleted my other one cause I kept brain farting on the story since I've only seen it about 3 times and I have a wee bit of a forgetful mind so I decided to do pitch black instead. My oc will be the same person, same name, and personality which is kind of like Vaas's from Far Cry 3 since I decided she shall be the grandchild of Vaas :D . Sorry about the deletion *hides behind stuffed seal* Enjoy !~ I promise to do an extra chapter since I didn't really get started on my other story :D!.**_

**I DO NOT OWN PITCH BLACK OR RIDDICK IN GENERAL I ONLY OWN MY OC OR OTHER CHARACTERS THAT I WILL COME UP WITH LATER :D!~**

* * *

~* Third Person *~  
A woman with thick, black hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail, hung suspended in the air by chains that wrapped around her wrists and feet securaly with a blindfold covering her wicked eyes. The woman was an petite,curvy woman with a golden brown tan. The woman had big full breasts that was covered with a skin tight red tank top that showed her flat, curvy sides and stomach. The tank top revealed Colorful Tattoo sleeves going down both of her arms and going across her chest. She also had long legs which was covered by tight, black shorts that ended slightly above her knee. The woman's name was Aleece Faith Montenegro.

Yes, She was the granddaughter of the Pirate Lord making her a pirate lord as well. Aleece was put into Cyro sleep but She was still awake. She was still acting as if she was asleep but the only thing that could tell that she was awake was the Cheshire grin she had on her face. She would let out a small giggle every once in awhile. Her animal side or as she likes to call it her "her insanity side" was keeping her awake.

_"you would think they would make us comfortable" _She thought to her self and let out another small giggle. She let out a sigh and began to let use her other senses to tell her who were on the ship. a pair of lovers were above her they smelt of dirt and sweat, a girl who smelt of fear and sweat, a man who smelt dusty like antiques, another man who smelt like morphine. She also smelt two male kids and a male who smelt of candle wax and faith. Aleece smirked at the morphine smell, it was the man who arrested her off her perfect island-like planet. continuing her search of smells she found another scent that was near her, It was a man, he smelt like musk and spices. She could tell he was awake as well as her. Aleece licked her plump red lips and banged slightly on the metal that held her captive, making it clear that she could he was awake.

Riddick let out a grunt at the noise that Aleece made, Riddick could smell the woman from the other room. She smelt of exotic fruit and sea salt. It's been awhile since he smelled Beautiful before. Her smell was making his animal side go nuts. So he decided to ignore the beautiful smelling woman for now. Aleece shuffled a bit more before sighing and going limp. She closed her eyes even though all she saw was black and decided to take a quick nap since she had nothing better to do.

Aleece awoke with a groan feeling a throbbing pain in her head. Aleece went to move her hand to touch her head and realized she wasn't chain to the wall. She stood up from her position and untied the blindfold. Letting the blindfold fall to the ground, she opened her wicked sea-green eyes that a glint of mischief. Aleece slowly stumbled her way through the crashed ship until she reached outside. Covering her eyes slightly she took in her surroundings.

_"Sand. Sand. Oooh look a cliff, made out of sand." _She thought to her self with a sigh and looked up towards the sky. _'' That's weird, there's three suns." _She looked at the three suns and decided to follow the blue sun to maybe find any survivors but first she decided to poke around the crashed ship. After poking around for a bit Aleece found an ripped up black backpack, a small handgun with a almost full clip, two water bottles, and a knife.

Aleece sighed and began to walk aswell as taking in her surrounding. After about an hours walk she begun to sing to herself an old song that her grandfather used to sing to her just to keep from talking to herself.

_Go on,  
__Grab your hat and fetch the camera  
__Film the world, before it happens._

_Jealous orchids.  
__The sky is falling off the ceilings  
__While I'm tucking fibs into a cookie jar._

_Reverie.  
It's useless searching in cupboards  
When everything you have is on your back._

Finally Aleece came upon an rib cage of some sort of giant animal. She stepped into one of the shadows of one rib and sat down slightly panting. Aleece lifted her shirt not caring if someone saw her and wiped the sweat off of her face.

_'' Jeez and I thought that my planet was hot." _She thought to herself while getting the water bottle out of the backpack and took a swig of it before putting it back into the bag for later. She stood up and dug through her pockets trying to find something that the Blue eyed devil didn't find. In her left butt pocket she found a smashed packet of cigarettes and a lighter, in her bra she found a wad of cash. She took a cigarette out of the packet and stuck it in her mouth then light it. After she light her cigarette, she jammed the packet and money back into its rightful place and continued walking. She didn't have to go far until she found the survivors. Some of them were surrounding an ship and some of them were around a water pump.

"Hola Amigos." Aleece said loudly, her thick Spanish accent tainting her seductive voice. The people that were surrounding the ship whipped their heads to Aleece's voice in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies~ *Hides behind couch* I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long :C. I just started school again and I also been busy with swim team. But since i'm on winter break, I'll try to update as much as possible. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it isn't so short. Now wheres that blanket, as it seems i'm turning into a human giraffe from how cold m'self is getting.

I DO NOT OWN PITCH BLACK OR RIDDICK IN GENERAL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL I OWN IS MY OC'S

* * *

~*Aleece's P.O.V*~

Aleece watched with a smirk on her face, and a hand on her hip, as the merc quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "What are ya going to do hermano? shoot me?" Aleece said, her thick Spanish accent coming out laced with sarcasm. John hesitated and slowly put his gun away.

Nobody noticed Riddick sitting up on the ship they found. Everything started getting tense as Aleece kept her wicked green eyes trained on john, her red lips pulling into a wide cheshire grin. John narrowed his eyes out and pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed her. He then dragged her inside, not caring that she was kicking and screaming at him in spanish. John then cuffed her to a metal pipe. "now how about you play nice, you wouldn't that pretty face to get hurt now would ya?" John had taunted and rubbed his grubby hands on her thigh.

Aleece just glared at the blonde haired man and spat in his face."Vete a la mierda gilipollas. Apuesto a que tu propia madre ni siquiera te amo." (*1) John wiped the spit off of his face. "You're going to regret that, sweet-cheeks'' he said then stormed outside where the others were at. Aleece hung her head, listening to what she could describe screeching and clicking. "_They're all going to die. how thrilling"  
_  
~*3rd Persons P.O.V*~

Riddick smirked and cocked his head as he watched a man who goes by 'Zeke' dig a grave for a man that they killed for looking like himself. As he sat in that chair he couldn't help but think if that beautiful-smelling woman made it alive. His fist clenched as he watched the Blue-eyed Devil storm out of an shack. Riddick raised his eyebrow "_Wonder what crawled up his ass." _Riddick thought to himself and got off the chair quickly as he noticed the grave-digger disappear under the blue tarp.

Riddick tried to grab his ankles but it was too late, he was already gone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" A woman screamed at him, "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!". Riddick ran off as the woman chased him through the desert. He thought he could get away but the damned merc pulled off his goggles and started to beat him with his baton. The woman finally caught up and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

~Aleece's P.O.V~

Aleece watched as John dragged in an unconscious man. She smirked "Aw, did you get me someone so I wouldn't get lonely? How sweet" She teased. John ignored her as he chained up the other man who was twice his weight and height. Aleece pouted and checked out the man who was chained up next to her. She licked her plump lips as she recognized his smell. Spices and Musk. The man was bald, had a black wife beater that looked a size too small on his sun-kissed muscled skin, black shorts, and black military boots. What really fascinated Aleece was that he wore goggles on his eyes.

It wasn't long until the man came to consciousness. "Wake up sweetie, hell awaits for you" Aleece said cheekily letting out a cackle "Aw, whats the matter hermano, Cat got your tongue?" She teased darkly, her plump red lips widen showing off sharp,white teeth. The man chuckled " No, I was thinkin' what ya would look like with those sexy legs wrapped around my waist as I take ya on an wall" Aleece growled lightly at his low, baritone voice. "Cat got ya tongue, darlin?" He teased her back.

Aleece smirked at him "What's your name hermano? The names Aleece Montenegro.". The man cocked his head at her and said "The names Riddick. Richard B. Riddick". Aleece nodded at him in acknowledgment and lifted her leg up towards her hand, pulling out a small dagger. " I don't know about you, but i'm getting out of here." but as Aleece said that, she heard someone walking down stairs to where they were held. Quickly she put the small blade back into her boot and put her leg down.


End file.
